Dork Control
by Roselleoffthewallflower
Summary: Kevin's parents are going away for just a few months on a long awaited vacation. Not trusting the situation of Kevin being left alone Mrs. Barr sees a flyer and contacts Double D requesting a move-in babysitter to substitute them during their absence.
1. Chapter 1

Double D stepped out of his place of residence and onto the snow-covered porch. The young genius-minded Ed pulled his travel bag onto the porch prior to turning around and locking the door to his house. As he stood there, going over his mental list of chores he'd assigned himself for the day he removed the vibrating smart phone from the chest pocket of his winter coat. Staring at the text screen, the teenager read what his friend, Eddy, had sent him. It was an invitation to a Movie Marathon/Snackathon at their friend Ed's. Placing his fingers over the keyboard Double D politely declined the invitation. The only explanation he disclosed to his short friend was that he was going to be busy with the duty of assisting one of the neighbors.

Eddy wasn't for it at all, but told Double D to text him later. Double D replied to him that if there was time in his schedule he would do just that. After repocketing his waterproofed device he zipped the pocket closed and closed his fingers around the handle of his travel bag. He pulled it along the way as he started his short walk. While snow fell, piling up on the top of his black and white beanie, Edd trudged through the nine inches of heavy snowfall. His boots crunched into the glittering snow as he neared his destination to the house he'd promised he would be at in approximately five minutes.

The time was now 6:23 and Edd was supposed to arrive at 6:30.

 _'Or before it gets too late,'_ he mused to himself, recalling the woman he'd spoken to over the phone's afterthought. The skies had already become dark, it didn't seem the smartest idea to drive under a darkening grey sky during November's end. The thick layer of snow didn't do any driver any good either. The intellectual walked up the driveway towards the front door of the house in which his duty lied.

He considered himself to be appropriately dressed. Upon his entry to highschool Edd had swapped his puffy old coat for a thinner design. One that was of better fashion. It was a pleasant improvement. His new navy coat was thinner and more professional in appearance. Double D was delighted by it's arrival. Not only did it look good, it kept him warmer than his middle school coat did as it was purposefully deigned to trap in heat. Covering his legs were a pair of fitted black career slacks and they weren't cheap, either. They were made much like yoga pants material. Over his feet were a simple pair of jet black snow boots, he'd purchased a water-proof pair.

Now, standing at the door of the Barr household Double D glided his hands in a downward motion over his coat, smoothing out the wrinkles several times before he straightened his posture and extended his finger forward to ring the glowing bell. After he hit the button he heard a series of loud dings being played from inside their home.

 _"Look sharp, Eddward,"_ the scholar told himself.

With a wide-open smile and big, focused eyes waiting to consist in the greeting of his host Double D listened as the sounds of footsteps grew closer. A woman, the same woman he'd only seen a handful of times earlier in life, pulled open the door and looked down to see her visitor.

The woman had quite a few worry lines marring her tanned face, her green eyes looked older than what age he figured they were and her wavy brown hair seemed like a batch that'd lost its sheen years ago. Edd knew the woman must've been younger than fifty, she was a mother of a sixteen year old afterall and there were only a few silver follicles in her hair.

"Good evening, Mrs. Barr," Double D greeted and she seemed to look confused. Edd extended his arm out to shake her hand, "I'm Eddward Vincent, the individual you called to request caregiver-activity two weeks ago. I'm here for the job."

"If it's about a job," a man from somewhere in the house started off his complaint in a raised, gruff voice. The woman in front of the ravenette rolled her eyes, probably knowing what was about to happen, "we can't pay you, get out."

"No, no, sir," Double D stated calmly, "I wasn't looking into being paid I was just_."

"You the boy from across the street," the woman who stood behind the doorway asked.

Double D nodded and watched as the woman backed herself into the home and away from the door. She held it for him until she knew he could handle things and left him to attend to his entry from there.

"It's okay, Frank," the brunette said as she walked past the overweight redhead who sat on the couch, "He's here to watch the house for free while we're gone."

The curly redhead looked at his wife and stared before looking back over to the boy who had shut their door and was preoccupied with the removal of his shoes.

"The house," the man called Frank asked, "I thought he was supposed to be watching the boy."

The brunette lowered herself onto the chair at the kitchen table and took a cigarette from the red pack she'd left on the table. She stuck it in her mouth before lighting it and taking a long inhale of it. She was still in her pajamas, a simple green tank top, calla lilly printed black pajama pants, and a lavender silk robe over her shirt.

"That's what I called him for.." The woman at the table told her husband who lifted his beer from a coaster on the end table next to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, and?"

The brunette, Deborah, rolled her neck before she held her head back to give him that "Like, really!?" look.

"Deb," he said loudly, "I don't know what," he stated as he made an attempt to copy what she'd done, "-this- means."

Deborah took the cigarette from her mouth and used it to point over at Edd, who was standing close by the couch, as she rudely asked, "Well, he's here ain't 'ee?"

Frank nodded but his eyes still held noticeable confusion. The brunette puffed on her cigarette before running her fingers through her messy hair, "Yes, Frank, he'll watch Kevin. That's all I asked him to do, but he insisted keeping up with the house, too."

Frank gulped down some beer before smiling and then turning to Edd. The man's bright blue eyes next his orangy hair was indeed a contrast to see.

"Well, Eh-Eddward, it's good tah have ya then," Frank said before sticking out his freckled arm for a shake.

Double D stepped forward and shook the man's hand before gasping. That man had one strong grip, it had felt like it was crushing his hand.

"You've got no meat on your bones, boy," Mr. Barr said pointing at the ravenette's red hand, "If you had I wouldn't have been able of squeezing your blood vessels so easily."

"He's said he's willing to tutor Kevin for us," Deborah said, her face now lit with a smile as she envisioned an achievement belonging to her son.

"Good, if he brings the boy up to a c I'll slip him a five," Frank stated loudly before he began to chuckle.

Edd watched Deborah ash into the ash tray in front of her that sat on the table, he was relieved to see that she was decent enough to discard the waste of her toxic stick in there. Edd did well to hide his grimace before he suddenly got an idea. Thinking it over, due to the exceptional points he made on the subject, the question seemed important enough. Also, it was a given since he was now a responsible caregiver of another.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Barr," Double D called out to gain the smoking woman's attention.

"Yes, Eddward," she inquired with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

"I'd only like to be aware of the current situation of Kevin. What I mean to ask is, has Kevin been served an appropriately portioned meal today?"

Deborah shook her head before she burnt out what was left of her cigarette into the metallic ash tray.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "We spent all day packing because Fred," she began her excuse using an accusing tone at the mention of her husband's name, "is an argumentative do everything last-minute kind of guy. I'm sorry if it's a burden for you, but there are also dishes in the sink."

"No trouble at all, Mrs. Barr," Edd quickly replied, "I'll be absolutely positive that everything is kept spick and span on a daily basis."

Deborah mouthed a thank you to the ravenette before she raised herself from the chair and crossed the room in a relaxed stroll. Once she got to the coat rack she gripped her fingers around the strap of the purse and brought it closer to her eye's view. After sticking her hand in the bag Edd witnessed that a credit card was being removed from the bag and over towards himself.

"This," she said with importance lacing her voice, "Is for grocery money. Don't let Kevin use it, at least not without you okaying what he's trying to buy first, okay?"

Double D looked her straight in the eyes, "Not without my approval has been noted and understood," Double D told her while he made another mental note to take into account; in order to make sure Kevin was given the proper care he required meant Edd was also responsible for keeping the jock off of a plenty of sweets he was sure the redhead consumed each day.

"You seem like such a good kid," Fred commented before he took a swig of his beer.

Suddenly, stomping could be heard from the upstairs area, "This card has exactly $500 on it," the brunette informed, "That probably won't be enough until our return, but call me after it runs out and I'll wire more onto the account."

Kevin's wide green eyes were focused on the scene in front of him. The smartest dork of the Ed's was standing in his living room and his mom was about to hand him a card.

" _What_ , is going on here," Kevin asked, loudly, turning some heads.


	2. Lost To A Dork and Parental Sensibility

**Hey everyone! You're all hopefully in luck! Another chapter of Dork Control is hear and as you can figure out, to read. sorry if gets into nothing. it does get rid of his parents, though. Btw: Spoiler, I'll be adding an attractive baddy and bullies who definitely won't like it if Edd is gay. If you wwat conflict and a frighteningflashback that brings out inconspicuous evidence of Kevin's feelings that go unseen by Edd tell me.**

Hearing the redhead's anger-filled tone Edd's eyes wide with a bit of dread before he settled down after his reacknowlegement of the presence of the other teen's mother. All the while the mentioned redhead's steps were charged forward while the remembrance of the Ed's and their scams took up space in his mind.

"Dork," Kevin yelled, "What are you doing," he asked loudly, not caring about the fact that his parents were in the room nor about the fact that he probably now seemed to lack in being a docile person towards others when they weren't around.

Though Kevin partially doubted that the Ed's, especially Double D, would go so far as to try and weasel money out of any parent in the area he still believed that it was plausible for Eddy to grasp the idea that parents who had money to spend might end up being kind enough to hand over a few dollars to one of them. He also knew that even Eddy could figure out that the best idea for that sort of plan was to use someone such as his smarter friend who held a better manner, set of to be more accurate, and the one who was much more likely to appeal to any parent.

The real reason he was really questioning, though, was that it seemed as though it would be rather difficult to convince Edd to attempt to con a parent. Especially if he had to lie. Was there really any way that Eddy could've talked the intellectual into what is an obvious disagreement for himself?

"I.. I, um... I just," Edd nervously stammered the start of his explanation for his current actions as he realized that it mostly wasn't best to try and tell a likely skeptical Kevin of how he was in his home for the helpful reason of assisting his parents in being someone there to watch the redhead during their leave. He also realized that an irritable Kevin was the exact person to overreact to bad news if even the information spoken to him did happen to be believed.

"Uh huh, yeah, you thought you could come over here and what," Kevin asked with a raised tone, inwardly shaking his head at Edd's hold on his mother's credit card, "Convince her that you're so smart that it's worth even paying for? I thought you were better than this, _dork_ ," he said, the sound of the belittling name coming out containing the sense of distaste he was understanding, "Who knew _Eddy_ could convince you to do that. What? Is this his idea of a Christmas present? It means so much to him that you just couldn't stop yourself from it? S'at it?"

"Excuse me," Edd asked a bit shrilly, "I'd _never_ _."

"That's enough," Fred's shouted, sudden cutting off the ravenette. Kevin spun his neck around after the large man had slapped his hand against the end table and stared at his dad who's eyes held anger, "He's not here for that, for any of that," he said while Deborah lit a cigarette, her head shaking. After she took and released a puff of smoke her head continued to shake back of forth and she silently let out a groan in irritation, "He's here to watch you while we're gone."

Kevin's mouth drooped in astonishment, "What!?"

"You heard what I said," Fred stated firmly, "So, don't even try to argue it, you know you can't be trusted with the freedom of your control of the house anyway. You've had too many chances and bombed those every time, boy."

"Mom," the redhead yelled out, an action used to implore help from the brunette.

"We're not discussing this, Kevin," Deborah turned her head in his direction and replied, "Fred's right, there are just too many broken promises on your part against you for us to have anything evaluate."

"You're just talking like the dork," Kevin sighed out with a bit of disbelief, his parents had never turned his advances to him getting his way like this. Not so easily or quickly, either. It was often that his parents had been willing enough to try and allow him to talk the idea over.

"That is because I explained to Eddward that we had been thinking of having a sitter watch you because of how many times we've listened to you to only wind up with you causing trouble all over again. He explained to me how it wasn't a good idea to take another risk to only have a situation of problems in the end."

"Oh my god," he breathed out as he lowered his head into his palm, aware of the extent of the situation, "He's going to be here five whole mo _nths_?"

"Actually, six," his mother replied.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise and he raised his head before looking his mom in the eyes again, "You said it'd be five."

"Yeah," Fred confirmed before he began telling his son of how they had been judgemental of the realization that maybe asking such a young caretaker to have to be staying over at their home for such a long time and lead themselves to ask Edd for his parents number. Edd had had no problem with it, completely understanding their situation and problems and released the number. Fred went on to explain that when they spoke to the Vincent's they said they'd be going to Italy after the mother of the two curiously inquired the whereabouts of their vacation and afterwards insisted she send over extra money, delighted to hear of a romantic vacation for the two that was soon to be taking place.

"Did you have to give him the credit card, though," Kevin asked, frustration emitting from his mouth.

Edd cleared his throat before he spoke, "I'm sure she did considering the fact that every other time either of the two of your parents have trusted your word which lead themselves in the direction of allowing you to spend it so freely you've only broken your trust and practically burned away that money which they gave you on materials relating to your bad decisions and not only went against the rules of your parents which is my bet that you dishonestly agreed to, but you added trouble to fall into your little self-dug whole as well."

As soon as his mother's nodding became an additional part of his bothersome letdown of a situation the redhead glared Edd straight in the eyes for everything brought onto him that he had caused. The battle was lost and now the only thing he could hope for was to go into his room after the goodbyes were sounded and heard and absorb music into his head to get things he'd never wanted to face from his mind.


	3. Otherwise There's Life

As soon as the redhead finished listening to Double D's explanation of how the different nutrients he'd added to his meal were beneficial to him and he heard the smaller teen turn on the water back on to begin washing the few dirty dishes that were left he turned to the right, bent down after opening the fridge and took out one of the beers that he hoped his father wouldn't notice when the time came when he'd make his return.

"Oh, Kevin," Edd called making Kevin jump before he hid the beer against the fridge door and hoped that it was then out of the ravenette's sight-range before he dreadfully cranned his neck around to meet navy eyes again, "Please remember that whatever you choose as a light snack may take part in trouble sleeping and that there is school tomorrow."

Kevin sighed softly before a bright idea popped in his head. Slowly, while nodding to an oblivious Ed, he inconspicuously slipped his hand around the door of the fridge and grabbed one of the medium sized packages of walnuts that his father had stored in there for his liver, "Would nuts be okay, then," he asked, gathering another method; cooperation to be used as a plan to ninja past sweet little Edd.

"Well, actually Kevin," Double D began as he lowered his head to inspect the dish he'd been washing. Kevin discreetly took the time to move the nuts in front of the beer can before he closed his hand around both of the items, "nuts do contain a considerable amount of protein in them and can cause the stimulation of their consumer which unfortunately could take part in keeping you from sleep you'll need for a day of hard-work in an environment of education. Also, please don't stand there with the fridge open any longer than need be for searching for a snack, please."

"Alright," came Kevin's response, "Sorry. You just caused me to get side-tracked." He retracted his arm and made sure that the way he held it didn't cause the can of beer he would be secretly carrying to his room wouldn't become exposed, "And I, uh.. usually rock out to music pretty hard in my room and do some crunches and push-ups before bed so I don't think I'll have to worry about that stimulation you're talking about."

"Ah, yes, it is known to me how the focus of one's attention can distract an individual from other regular tasks of life. As a prevention next time you first become aware of such an occurrence have it in mind to complete aproposed household tasks, please."

Once the fridge was closed the redhead stepped away from it and crossed through the living room to get to the stairs, listening carefully to make sure Double D wasnt about to start walking up behind him to ask him about laundry or something else he thought he might need to take care of. Ever since his parents had left the darker haired boy had been pestering him every so often about things such as cleaning materials, the dirty condition of the garage, when the last time his fridge was cleaned out and even the inspection report of his attic.

 _'Who the hell worries about an inspection of attics,'_ Kevin questioned to himself which amused him into laughter before he continued to climb his stairs, now wondering if he could possibly get away with smoking weed in his shower for the night and thinking that Edd showering before seven was likely a probable answer.

Once in front of his room he picked up his phone and left a text message for Nat which he assumed would be read later. Shortly after laying his back against his soft bed, the one he'd looked up for his own personal pampering and has gotten through constant complaints of back pain to his parents for Christmas, and sighed pleasantly as his back relaxed into it he heard the room across from shut lightly. He cracked open his can of beer, turned on his bluetooth speaker with his remote and cranked the volume up loud. Sipping the beer after nodding his head along to the Skrillex playing through the room he sighed contently prior to sliding his phone to himself and lowering his finger-pad down into the screen.

His index appendage then set out typing up an apology to the same list of friends he'd sent a party invitation to a week ago. Sure he'd eventually be reading a string of complaints later due to hopes being shot down about a cancelled joyous event he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah well, not shit I can do about it," before reclining half of his crunched forward body back in the direction of his mattress.

He closed his eyes contently as more beer slipped down his throat and allowed himself to focus on the cool air flowing in from the crack in his window and then the sound of vibrating became heard. Kevin grumbled before raising his arm and then lifted his phone to hold it in front of his face.

*Hey, was just walkin by with Nat around the hood n such n just happened to see two lights on in your house. Someone sleepin over*

Not feeling up for texting Nazz since she would just _have_ to have so many details on the subject Kevin tapped his finger to the call option and was then listening to the faint ringing from his phone.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us to come over," Nat loudly asked as soon as someone answered, cheerfully.

"Because one, Nat, it's late and two, I didn't know _he_ was even coming here."

"Who's _he_ ," he heard Nazz ask quietly in the background.

"Ooooo-ooo," he heard Nat pronounce in acknowledgement and could barely stop the smile that spread across his face from stretching, "You mean Double D, don't you?"

Kevin blushed lightly due to what Nat's understanding of the subject implied, "Yeah, he's here. A-and don't start saying that he's here for some m-mushy reason he-he's just here," Kevin replied with stumbled words.

"Well, he must be there for some reason.. and this late _can't_ be for your Saturday tutoring. Don't even try to lie about it and say you were needing extra because we both know he's not the type to stay so late," Nat said, his tone like a scolding finger.

"He's just here, alright," Kevin uttered a bit upset and hoped neither of his friends noticed his involuntary tone after he realized just how candid what was in his tone was.

"Why," he heard Nazz ask, "Did you tell him you were wanting someone around or what?"

"Yeah," he heard Nat agree right after, "Did you tell him that you'd been feeling really down about not spending time with him or what?"

"I didn't have to make a guilty party, Nat, he's here so my parents had some closure about leaving," he confessed.

"Oh.. ah well... Ah, do you think he might allow us to come in," the teal-haired boy asked with an accusing tone.

"Probly not, man," Kevin stated, his voice just as low as before as he rubbed his finger against the lid of his beer can, "You know how he is... About people being over late and all."

Kevin then tried to hear what Nazz was so quietly whispering in the background after he spoke.

"Well, we were going to walk over to that gas station, I got a hold of my dealer as and.. I know you've been out," Nat informed with a bit of an up and hope in his tone.

Kevin nodded to himself, guessing the two wanted to talk and took a seat of his beer, "Yeah, I'll sneak out an' see ya for a few, don't wanna get my ass handed to me by the dweeb y'know," Kevin rhetorically asked as he mused, _'Cause that's as "badass" as he is.'_ a small smile of his appeared before his lowered it against the can and took another sip of the contents.

"Alright~ see you then," he heard Nat say, "And we both know how you don't wanna like disappoint him," Nathan said and Kevin's face became stained with a light blush once again and he shook his head.

"Yeah, you always are really careful on your feet around him like you are with no one else. We'll talk to you later, Kev. Bye," he heard Nazz say.

"Mhmm. You know we'll be there later, bye." Nat said and he let the phonecall come to an end after he said his own farewell.

Twenty minutes later the can of beer was a glass of water and the uneaten supply of food was slowly diminishing. Kevin washed a few more of the unsalted nuts down with some more water before he heard a series of pebbles cause unignorable tapping sounds to emit from his targeted window. The redhead lifted the bag of walnuts from his belly and left them next to him on the bed before he set the glass of water down and lifted himself into a standing position that took occupancy on a portion of the floor. Not wanting to inconvenience his friends he got to his door in just three wide steps and slipped on his shoes and the sweater that hung by the door.

Quietly he shut the door once his entry into the hall had been made and slowly lowered each of his feet to the floor with each step he took. All the way down the stairs he was careful to mask the detection of his body weight in his steps because he knew a few of the stairs creaked. After managing his body weight as he lowered dropping weight to the floors he took few steps through the living room and slipped out of the front door being as quiet as possible when he closed what was a rather heavier door.

"Hey," Nazz greeted perkily and went in for a hug.

"Sup," the redhead asked as he closed his arms around the slim blonde.

Nat stuck his hand into the open space of his partially unzipped jacket and pulled out a bag that was thickly stuffed at the bottom with vibrantly dark green weed. He held it out to show him, stuck out his tongue and wiggled his brows.

"How's that for a an answer, huh," Nat asked as Nazz pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, I mean check it out! It's really crystally," she beamed, "We've got the good shit~," she told him enthusiastically before Nat took a bud from the bag and held it forward - and action he recognised to be an offer to sniff it.

After inhaling the scent Kevin raised his head and smiled, "That's strawberry skunk," he stated before he spoke out about his warning since Nat obviously hadn't caught on to the looks he kept giving him, "You shouldn't be showing that out here, it's my front yard."

"Really," Nazz asked, grabbing the bud and bringing it up to her nose, "I couldn't smell that it was strawberry, I can tell it's skunk, though. I guess the strawberry is too well blended in to it."

Kevin stuck out his arm and moved it through the air in a low-down follow me sort of gesture that was to tell his friends to keep things discreet. Nat slipped the bag back into his inner pocket and started walking forward towards the back yard that was fenced in.

Once they had all picked a lawn chair Nat took out the contents of his inner pocket and layed a folded piece of computer paper onto his lap and a grinder atop his leg. He continued to hold the dark red bic in his left hand while he removed two buds from the bag of weed with his right. He pressed the two small buds against his index finger with his thumb as he lifted the metal grinder and unscrewed the top before he placed the buds inside the open area.

"Man, is that that same paper from_," Nazz tried to say but Nat cut her off after the redhead snatched the paper from Nat's lap and began to look it over.

"Yuhp," Nat stated and rose his brows as if to say surprise surprise.

Kevin found the mark on it he was looking for, he moved it through the air and closer to Nazz's face, "Yeah it's got that... That place I rubbed into back then, too."

"Man, that thing has been with us for too long," Nazz said.

"Sure brings back a few memories, don't it," Kevin questioned as Nat continued to grind.

"Yeah, it's been through a lot, too; remember when it fell in that dry drain and Nazz just screamed and rushed forward all stompy-like as quickly as she could," Nat asked before he busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, but man you know... She had been through a lot that week."

"Yeah," Nazz exclaimed, "It really went downhill for me after that guy.. you know..."

"Yeah," Nat said subtly as he cut open the cigar, "And we helped you out, too."

"Yeah, well, it's not funny," she replied with a huff and crossed her arms against her chest, not able to hide her pouty-face, "And plus, you didn't get me that, Kevin did."

"Nah, I got you that," Nat stated before nodding and looked the redhead in the eyes.

"No, he was the one saying that and you_,"

"Yeah, I know I was, but I did get it for you, seriously," the gold-eyed teen tried to confirm.

"Wait where," Kevin asked Nat not too long before Nazz shook a bit from her fury and then stalked forward. She lowered her head into Nat's personal space before she started going off.

"Kevin was the one _telling_ me about it, dude. He's the one who _asked_ me if I'd have it after he already got. it. _for._ me. So, don't," she started before she threw her arms forward and began shaking her hands at him. Kevin's grin turned into a few light chuckles.

"You said Kevin was telling you," Nat questioned simply and cocked his head to the side a bit, his eyes focused on Nazz.

" _Yeah,! He was telling me_ ," Nazz replied like she was throwing anger at him.

Nat sighed and shook his head, "Kevin was telling you _,"

"YEAH, Kev- **i** n was **_telling_** ME!"

Nat decided to try one more time, first he decided to have a short and silent debate with a few words for a bit, "So, he was saying that I_."

And then Nazz blew up, "YES," She said in a confirmative tone, "He said that the guy was-would, sorry," she stopped her yell before turning and apologizing to Kevin, "do and then asked whether or not I was going to choose it and you know what!?"

"I was at home," Nat told Kevin after dropping his focus on Nazz and turning to Kevin to try to tune the raging blonde out.

"He told me you were home!"

"You know what? I'm really sorry you've got to go through this," Nat said to Kevin, sincerely.

"What!?" Nazz screeched.

"You're telling me he was telling you this."

"Are you saying he _wasn't,"_ she asked, still as misguided as she was in the beginning.

That was when Kevin decided to intervene in order to help his friend, "Yeah, I'm the one who told you that there could be a hacker to help you out and asked if you'd like me to have him talked to about what was going on."

Nazz's blue eyes moved over to look at the redhead, "Wait, what?"

Really wanting what may as well be the consequences of Nazz's actions to soon pass Kevin sighed, "While Nat was home calling people all day I got a text in school that he'd found a helper to help you out and snuck out of class to your study group and asked you if you'd like a hacker to get you out of that shit."

"Yeah, okay," she replied naïvely with a tone that he knew meant she was asking him to continue on.

"Nazz, Nat found that hacker for you when he stayed out of school even though he knew he'd get a suspension and grounded by his dad to help you."

Sapphire eyes widened as she realized her possible hurtful mistake of the situation. She turned to Nat with guilt seated visibly in her eyes. When Nat saw her sympathetic emotion he only nodded and held his arms to the sides, wide open.

The blonde stepped forward and lowered herself straight into him before she created a hug and the other closed his arms around her thin waist to return what she'd given.

"I am sooooo sorry," she moped, her tone sincere with a bit of worry, "I-I just.. somehow I thought you were being rude." she relaxed the side of her cheek against the soft, thick black clothing material that covered his shoulder before she pulled away, not noticing her rushed backwards movement had caused his weed to spill.

"It's alright. I've gotten far worse from people who've realized I've done something kinda meaningless, _but_ ," he stated sternly, with a silly accusing finger pointing lightly at the girl just a couple times, "Don't spill my weed _evar_ again."

Nazz couldn't held but release an audible shrill gasp of teen-horror angst, "I'm sorry," she exclaimed before she bent her knees onto the ground and began picking it up and placing it onto her palm, "I'm sorry, I'm just such a klutz."

"Nahh, Blondie you just have trouble relating details of the factual categorization to situation occurrences in life," Nat replied out with a mimic that made his two friends emit soft sounds of laughter, "Nah, though, you're no klutz for spilling my weed and not feeling that your legs were right there because your attention was focused on the hug and then just restraightening your posture, I would've called you a jinx, though since this little detail is about something so much as my weed."

 **On the third Tuesday of Edd's freshman year after he'd gotten food thrown at him and he had waddled over to the trash can with his back bent backwards to prevent a spill onto the linoleum Edd had learned that not everything bad people throw at you will hurt and understood safety as well as the fact that he should watch out for himself. Two months later when the minor mistreating became an unnoticed book in his path laid out to trip him, against the floor he'd learned of his earned foolishness and learned to keep out a better eye for himself. The rest of that school year taught him that bullies just didn't stop sometimes, even though there wasn't a thing to hate about a person sometimes and therefore had learned to run, how to lie and hide even the darkest of bruises on his light skin from his very concerned loving father and mother who saw it was in his best interest to be set into a private school. Out of everything he'd learned, out of all the advice he'd understood on just how to run away from every unnavoidable hard-ball that came before it was on it's way nothing could've prepared him for waking up in a dark leaking room, heavily strapped to a chair and legs chained as he soon realized that he was kidnapped. Next from Dork Control's reproviding author.**


	4. Free Time

Fourteen minutes into the smoking of a pretty a fat blunt and Nazz had discreetly been texting a girl from the volleyball team supply ideas and invited her to come over. She didn't live far so only ten minutes after the blonde pocketed her phone did the long, dark haired latina girl honking the horn of her car to alert her friend of her presence.

" _Who_ ," Kevin began his question to neither of his friends in particular, green eyes wandering from both who were guilty of sending text messages.

Blue eyes drooped and pink cupid-bowless lips spread out into a sheepish grin.

"Who's is it," Kevin questioned in a hushed tone, "You can't do this," Kevin told her.

The horn honked again, twice and at a rather loud volume.

"Make whoever it is quiet down," Kevin exclaimed in a haste, "You know I don't want to wake him."

Nazz immediately slipped her phone from her pocket and began speed-texting the girl, Vallery, the location of the house she was at and told her to come to the back gate that she could access to enter.

"Honestly, Kev, if you know he's going to do nothing to you but scold you over this why would you try to present yourself as someone who thinks it's so unavoidable to someone who knows Double Cutie won't do much other than scold him, would he," Nathan asked with a gentle tease.

The redhead's cheeks became a faint pink color before he nervously rubbed his hand back and forth the back of his neck before beginning his response, "He'll make me do extra credit, you know to make up for it and on, like, all my subjects and I won't be able to have snack-time, a-and it's just really fucking irritating! Of course I want to avoid it."

"If you say so," Nat responded, "Sure it's not because you don't want to have a little more distance in between you two? I mean especially since you're two still just friends?"

"Nah, it's just because that dweeb has a really annoying rambling tone and_."

"Or maybe you're trying to stay out of it because you quite like it when he teases you," Nat said and watched as the redhead's cheeks darkened.

Stunned, Kevin tried to deny what his friend had used against him, "Thats just.. it's just that I... Th-that I don't_."

"God give it up, Kev, why don't you just tell us already? It's not like we already don't talk about it. Aren't you already facing the worst right here and now," Nat said with a pouty-face.

"Yeah, Kevin, just a few seconds ago you were making up lies by the minute when just last week we heard your sober truths and you were going on and on about Dee, you even mentioned how peachy you think his tone is _and_ that you like listening to his rambling," Nazz stated out her opposed argument before soft crunches from footwear being placed against the snow.

With a slight-clench of his jaw Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes. Didn't _friends_ know not to bring up those like-like feelings to a person they even so much as thought a person was having so as not to inconvenience someone?

"I was saying how I liked, somehow, that he was all perk-talk about school; I was making a joke cause I fuckin' hate it," Kevin stated and threw his arms in the air.

"You were drunk, Kev," Nazz replied with a sigh before the two heard a soft greeting by the fence. Kevin's head shot from Nazz right before he was able to reattempt to deny an accusation once again to the fence.

"Who's there," the redhead called out, questioning and confused of who could possibly be visiting at a time so late.

"Vallery," the soft voice responded, "Nazz said she'd be out here and that she wanted to hang out with some drinks so I agreed to stop by, have I gotten the wrong address?"

Kevin shot a glare in Nat's direction before contemplating yelling at the girl to go home. He couldn't cause a problem, not with Edd there! What would he think, side with the fact that he was irresponsible and that wouldn't get him in good at all.. That is... In good with his parents. Yes, that was definitely why he was worried. Worried because of his reputation now having a total party foul against him on record as well as in everyone's minds.

"It wasn't me," Nat exclaimed.

Kevin heaved a displeased sigh before he shot his visualization in the direction of Nazz, the inaudible rumbling in his throat that she knew was there making her sapphire eyes widen as she tried her best to come up with a just apology. She couldn't think of one to suffice and so, remained silent.

"Alright, you can come on back. Our gate opens from the outside, you can go on and just pull out the latch," Kevin said in a forced, nicer tone. He may have been a bit callous when he was angry, but that was only to people who he deemed a screw up. It wasn't like it was on purpose and Vallery hadn't deserved it.

"At least we're getting alcohol, Kev," Nazz replied, trying to use a sweeter tone among her enthusiasm to her advantage.

Unfortunately for her it was something inopportune, "Yeah," Kevin stated, unable to hide the content sound in his tone, " _Us_? We might, but you.. nah, at least not for a while."

The blonde's mouth drooped and the dark haired girl entered through the open space in the gate catrying an undisposeable bag full of at least three different types of liquor as her friend's mouth drooped open, her eyes reflecting her shock.

"It's Vallery's, though," she told Kevin as she was detectably losing her grip, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

"It's also my house," Kevin shot back, "And that means my rules, and if Nazz just doesn't obey then I'm sure one of my rules could just become 'Operation tattle to Edd in the morning'," Kevin said firmly as he willed himself not to give into his snicker.

"Is there anywhere I can sit down to pour the drinks," the ebony-haired girl in the white-faux fur asked prior to watching Nat scootch over.

"Hey, Nazz, Kevin, everything okay," she asked as her light brown eyes wandered to each of the two while she lowered part of her body onto the top of the cooler next to Nat.

"She can't drink for the first fifteen minutes," Kevin said which made Vallery's smile drop before she nodded.

She was going to question if the accusations Nazz had told her about that pertained to the jock were the reason why she had lost her drinking privileges for the first while but guessed that if he found out that the blonde was informing others of something that involved him having even a supposed crush that he'd take away even more as well and proceeded to keep her mouth shut.

"Can I have a hit," Vallery asked Nat. The teal-haired teen only nodded before passing her the other half of his blunt.

Vallery stood and set the bag full of drinks in the middle of all of them, "Sooo," she announced before releasing the smoke deep in her throat, "I've got Dr. McGillicuddy's raw vanilla, Bailey's strawberry's and cream, Mulher De Capote cherry liquer, cafka, I've got that cactus beer, corona in there, and uh cinnabon horchata."

The other three teens hollered simultaneously in hushed cheers before Vallery quirked a well groomed brow before leaning forward to grab a plastic purple solo cup and set it aside after straightening her leaned back. The vanilla liquer and the Bailey's were soon mixed into each other before she held out the two bottles. The blonde quickly set foot forward to grip the bottles in her friend's hand.

"So," Vallery began her inquiry as she took a sip of the mixture, "I thought your parents weren't going to be around, Kev?"

Nat laughed while green eyes wandered back and forth as Kevin nervously tried to ponder the safest response. Vallery turned her head to the side and was made able to detect amusement within his golden eyes. He lowered the neon green cup from his lips before blurting exactly what would get the redhead in for it, "They're not, they left him with a babysitter!"

Nazz was knelt against the concrete, pouring horchata along with the cafka into her drink when her eyes darkened as she watched the other cheerleader's eyes promptly widen. The dark-haired girl sat still in the otherwise pregnant silence before a glowering redhead walked forward to collect to cactus beers before walking over to stand in front of the teal-haired teen. Kevin sat the beer in his right hand on the ground, the glass click against the sidewalk emitting sound waves into occupied area before he reered back his fist. As fist collided against the side of Nathan's arm the blonde had a front row seat to the view of the blunt falling to the ground below from her friend's mouth.

"Ow," the teen exclaimed before rubbing his arm.

Kevin bent down, grabbed the beer he'd set against the ground-cover and went off to reclaim his prior spot.

After the redhead had opened one of the beers and relaxed on the concrete Vallery tilted her head to the side, chin atop her open palm and said, "It's no big deal," in an attempt to calm him down before she popped the question, "So, who is sitting you?"

The four sat in silence for about another moment more before the redhead came to from his glaring focus on Nat, "Tell anyone else and I kick your ass," Kevin promised before he turned to look at the visitor who'd previously spoken to him, "No one you know," he replied carelessly, forgetting briefly that the person there to keep him out of trouble was exactly the reason the girl could still be a part of one of the school's activity teams.

Vallery nodded before she swiped the blunt out of Nat's offering hand and breathed back a long puff, "So, your sitter is at your house now," Vallery asked and Kevin nodded slowly, feeling a bit unconfident in the situation, "And this means that the party..?"

The redhead looked down for a moment, now that she mentioned it he just had to become involved with such a mood-killer. Thinking back to what his mom had said in regards to the party he had so smoothly kept discreet his look soured for a fast-fleeting piece of time, his left foot was shaking, ihabitionally as forced the unfortunate news from his lips, "Canceled."

Vallery nodded before holding out the second blunt, the redhead leaned forward and grasped it before forcing himself backward.

"Yeah, Kevin was really bummed about it," Nazz stated causing the brown-eyed girl to glance over.

"I'm feeling about the same. I was supposed to supply the drinks at this one," Vallery commented before Nathan reminded each of the teens that he had been on food this year.

Thirty minutes after the arrival of the visitation and at least two full cups each along with around three beers per person and the four teens were absorbed in a playing song as Nazz and Vallery sipped what was left of two diminishing coronas.

"My driver's in bed," Nathan said, tired eyes fixated on the screen.

"My parents won't care if you stay," Nazz told him before she let her eyes wander from the redhead to the ebonette in wonder. She bit her lip as she mused over a piece of significance to herself before taking a responsible approach towards speaking to Kevin, "She can't drive back, Kev," the blonde informed before gesturing to the other girl who's cheeks were featuring rosiness concealing the middles of the front of her white cheeks.

Nazz bit her lip, holding it tight in worry. Knowing that her friend was drunk she chose the moment to take advantage of just that. She was a friend who had been drunk with the jock too many times to not know full well that her friend wasn't one to think too much on something when he was drunk. Obliviously, the redhead opened his lidded eyes almost entirely before looking up at Nazz.

"Wuhl, wha-whatt's she s'posed ta," Kevin slurred, his words seeming to slip out as the blonde felt somewhat regretful of her decision to trick Kevin, though with him drunk curiosity could kill no cat, into getting her and Nathan some definite answer and maybe put their assumptions to rest.

"If you be quiet, really, really quiet then I'm sure she could stay at your house," the blonde told him.

"In daht case cuhn we go inside, it's like really cold out here," Vallery stated, rubbing her palms along her arms in an attempt to create heat.

It took a while for what was happening to register to Kevin but after sitting there, soundlessly for around four minutes he finally understood before forcing himself to stand. The blonde smiled and then helped Nat lift himself off of the cooler prior to leading him out the gate at the same time that she whispered softly into his ear inconspicuously.

Vallery stood from the cooler and raised the alcohol bottles she'd placed in the bag ten minutes ago before she turned and faced Kevin.

"I could juss go an sl-eep in m-my car."

Kevin simply shook his head before turning and reopening his back door, "Thah's too cold, we jusst needa be quiet."

 **What was happening in the past two chapters was all about setting a mood. Sorry about them it's something that I doubt will happen anymore.**


	5. Selfless Determination

After Kevin shut and locked his back door the girl, incorrectly invited and in a situation in which would cost her a large sum of gas money had her friend not allowed her entry into his home, questioned the whereabouts of where to go as he was locking up his house in a whisper that was a little too loud for what Kevin could stand considering the situation of him sneaking her in while under the influence of marijuana had brought him close to the edge shushed her before gesturing that she follow after him. While the two proceeded to sneak up the stairs the ebonette stumbled forward after losing balance thanks to the stair above her and was able to catch herself only so much so that her arm collided with the stepping place above her knees. The redhead who'd listened to her hit the two stairs turned around before reaching down to pull her back up onto her feet. Once she was again ready to go ahead he waited for her to amble carefully in front of him before he brought his hand up to the middle of her back, allowing three of his fingers to graze against the back of her violet sweater, as he kept his eyes trained on the figure that was close ahead in the case that she began to fall back and was in need of support.

After the two made it into his room the redhead's mind wandered to the crack in the door along with the nightlight he'd didn't recognize being on in the hall right outside the door. It was his estimation that his sitter was afraid of the dark. It was that or he found trouble getting around in the dark and therefore had moderate conflict with roaming to and from the bathroom in the middle of the night. Not looking at anything in particular the jock happened to notice his guest slowly walking closer, bit by bit, as he tried to remember which place he'd last seen the sleeping bag that he and his father picked out for their quality time camping trips.

Going off of a whim, Kevin was about to turn and check his closet for the sleeping bag when Vallery wrapped her arms around his neck. She started whispering lustfully in his ear, it was something about his eyes, something about how it'd perk her up just to witness them every day, before she grabbed his wrist. Each little pull elicited unsteady legs to move forward and with each forward motion Kevin became less and less in control of his balance. He turned and took a seat next to her on his bed.

"We cnt just do this, if we wade my sither up.."

Vallery giggled softly before moving in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "It's not anythin like dat, let's just enjoy ourselves a bit."

Kevin shrugged and looked down, feeling a bit of sorrow seep into his eyes. It wasn't like he had any reason not to. He had no reason any other time with either of the girls he'd ended up spending a night or two with before.

Four minutes later, Vallery's eyes were drooped and she was barely awake while the redhead's eyes were narrowed, seemingly bored and displeased. The moments he and his visitor had shared were dull and unwanted. She'd kissed up and down his neck while he'd continued to make not one move. He had no desire to so much as touch the compliant girl who'd been straddling him as her body lay flat against his. The only thing else that was involved with Kevin in the time period that she obviously attempted to get him going; most likely for a quick make-out session, was the evident opposition within which nagged him to move her off and away from his personal space. He yawned and scratched his neck, for some strange reason the pretty girl was leading him to have not one response towards her. The fact was that having this girl straddling his waist overtop him was seen as an augur by the jock, acting as a forewarning of what his future was sure to hold.

Just when he was contemplating asking the dark-haired girl if she was about ready to try to sleep a soft little whimper emitted noticeable sound into the otherwise quiet area. Kevin's brows rose before his eyes fell onto the girl who still sucked his neck atop him.

"Hey," he whispered out, his hand now against her arm, "I needa go check on somethin real quick, juss try an skeep when I'm gone."

Vallery gave one simple nod before she lifted herself off of him and let the side of her face hit one of the pillows of his twin bed.

The redhead emerged from the room he was in prior to tiptoeing across the hall and into the room Edd was in before he lowered his head to see that his neighbor was sound asleep except for whimpering sounds emitting from his light pink lips. Suddenly, right before his eyes, Edd Began turning in the guest bed. A bit of concern entered the redhead, understanding what the ravenette was going through to be no more than a nightmare.

 _Dream:_

 _Three years back, Edd awoke to a dry mouth with dizziness consuming his mind. He was drowsy and somewhat faint. Once his eyes finally opened, after his second attempt at trying to open his involuntary shutting orbs, they immediately snapped back open. Shocked and unable to tear the desolate, old uninhabitable basement from his mind his thought flew to Eddy. He was the only person he could've fathomed to be one to do something like that. What had someone said, had there been anyone who may have seen Edd in a disagreeable position? As Double D relied on his legs to lift himself out of a cracking wooden chair to get up he realized that he could raise his bottom no further than about an inch up and that his legs were stuck to the legs of the occupied chair. His arms were, too._

 _Lowering himself back into his seat, Double D began to understand that this may be a hostile take on his original deduction. Dread flowed into his eyes though he still partially didn't deny that it had been his friend who had ordered he be in his current position. As water dropped from what was reasoned to be a pipe in the direction behind him the second conclusion became more and more plausible to him. Obviously, being his friend in the past and his friend with above-average memory capabilities came with a couple of advantages considering analytically theorising an answer to the situation and he couldn't help but notice that where he was at in that moment wasn't a place that was at all familiar to him._

 _Alas, the tape around his wrists wouldn't budge and he doubted he could scoot himself to the door that lead to where he guessed was some other location that was within a house._

 _As Double D sigjed loud steps from above became detected and, after he racked with a sudden fright, Double D started fighting harder and harder against the tape binding his wrists. He was jumpy and frantic as his eyes loomed around the room for something, anything such as metal, wood; just something to lodge underneath some tape so he could rip it in half. The moment was so dreadful, concern mixing with palpable worry as the footsteps got closer and closer that the intellectual's eyes were wandering around the room in search for an escape method for a second to snapping back towards the door the next. His soft, frantic whimpers as he started scooting the chair over to the whereabouts of a small, forgotten nail were the only sounds in the room save for the water droplets that hit a small body of water covering the floor and the chairs legs being scraped across the floor as he forced his weight to move himself and the chair backwards._

 _Spotting the nail to his right he prepared himself for falling against the floor. How ironic it was, though, that he could not bring himself to do just that. As jumpy and desperate as he was to begin to establish a way to escape he couldn't force himself to land against that concrete flooring. A considerable amount of fear was felt shortly after the ravenette's vision snapped back to the door. Whoever his kidnapper was was standing right outside of it._

 _He clenched his teeth, a few drops of salty water escaping from his eyes. The alignment of his fingers and the nail atop the flooring was nearly perfect. All he'd need to do once he have the chair lay against the floor was scoot himself in the right position to grab it. Once hearing a silver ping sound from contact with the doorknob outside the room Edd jumped, startled and now full of dread. Hands were shaking as the door opened to reveal a face that was too concealed by the darkened room to recognize which was grinning._

 _"Well, hello there," Eddward heard a raspy man's voice say._

...

"Edd," Kevin exclaimed somewhat quietly as he started pushing against his smaller frame. The redhead had been trying to wake him ever since Double D had began to rock in the bed. It had started with the redhead rubbing his arm, unsure if the nightmare was really one that was bad enough to wake him from. When the rocking turned to shaking Kevin's eyes widened and his attempts became more full of effort. It was when he took notice of the tears rolling out of his neighbor's eyes that he felt a sense of care that outweighed his noticeable concern and his fist clenched.

Kevin finally lead himself to giving a firm push against the other's arm which, very briefly afterwards, could be detected as the solution that caused Edd's eyes to slowly, but surely open.


End file.
